Time Repeating Itself?
by Noble Flower
Summary: Two new students transfer to Shikon High. Kagome and Sango instantly becomes friends with them. One day something happens and it changes everything. Will they be able to fix it or will their future be ruined?


**Time Repeating Itself?**

 **AN: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kago-"

"What?!" Kagome asked Sango. Kagome was completely irritated because earlier that day she tripped severely times and forgot her homework at home, and she didn't have enough time to get it from her house, so today was not a good day for her.

"Did you hear the news? Two transfer students from Japan are gonna go to Shikon High! I heard that one is a half demon, and the other is a monk. I hope they're cute!" Kagome sighed because of Sango's ridiculous behavior. Kagome didn't see what was so exciting about new students transferring to her school. All she wanted to do it get a good education, and help people.

"Sango it's too early in the morning to be excited about these kind of things. Let's just get to class. I don't want to be late and get detention." Sango sighed, but didn't bother arguing back. They said their goodbyes and headed off to class.

Kagome was on her way to class when a teacher called her, telling her that the headmaster was calling her to the office. Kagome sighed again for the millionth time and headed to the office. She knocked on the door softly and opened it. When she entered to room she saw two guys sitting on the chair. _'It must be the two transfer students Sango was talking about.'_ Kagome thought.

"Miss Kaede, you called me?" Kagome asked looking at the two guys then at her.

"Yes, you're a wonderful straight A student and I was wondering if you can do me a favor and show these boys around the school. Oh, and don't worry about your class this morning. I already informed Mr. Myoga that you wouldn't be there for his class." Kaede looked at Kagome and smiled at her. "You boys may follow Kagome. If you have any questions you can ask the teachers or her." The boys got up from their seats and Kagome lead them out of the room saying bye to Kaede.

"Well my name is Kagome. I hope you guys have a wonderful time here." She said smiling at them.

"I'm Miroku, and must I say you are a beautiful lady." The guy in robes says taking her hand in his, kissing it. The guy next to him just 'keh'd' and muttered 'perv'.

"And this rude guy here is Inuyasha. Don't worry he isn't that bad once you get to know him. Kagome couldn't help but look at Inuyasha's ears; they looked so cute that she wanted to touch them, but she refrained herself. She smiled at them both, and showed them around the school.

After showing them around school she looked at their schedules. The school separates the students into 4 groups and whoever is in your group, you will have them as class mates for the rest of the school year.

"Well, we're in the same group so thats a good thing. At least you already know me, so you guys would feel a little bit comfortable. Well lets go?" Kagome smiled at them and lead the way.

The teacher was in the middle of a lesson when Kagome knocked on the door, then walked in with Miroku and Inuyasha behind her.

"Mr. Myoga these are the two transfer students, Inuyasha and Miroku," she said as she pointed to them. Mr. Myoga looked at them and jumped on Inuyasha and sucked his blood.

Inuyasha smacked his neck and Mr. Myoga flew flat to the ground. "What the hell? Stupid flea." Miroku looked at Inuyasha then spoke to Mr. Myoga, "I apologize for his behavior, he's a bit hardheaded." Kagome looked at them and giggled. Mr. Myoga has a thing for blood and he's sucked everyone's blood at least once.

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault I'm always like this." He said disappointedly at himself. " Why don't you guys sit at the table where Kagome and Sango sit at. Kagome will you show them please." Kagome nodded and showed them the seats. Mr. Myoga was muttering to himself about setting a bad example then continued teaching the class about the history of the Sengoku period.

 **AN: Do you guys like it so far? Please comment, and If there's any errors please tell me. Thanks c:**


End file.
